ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Whammo Fireball
Biography Early Life Whammo Fireball was born in Washington D.C. in the state of Maryland. Crafty, mean-spirited, and something of a bully, Whammo eventually left Maryland to embellish himself as a professional racer pilot. Whammo spent his earnings on a decadent lifestyle enjoyed by none of his family members. Eventually, he arrived in New York City, where he took the local racing course by storm, before being eventually crowned as the crowd favorite. Sticking to New York City, Whammo roamed the streets of the big city, spending some of his time at local bars. Putting much of his race money into his massive orange plane, Whammo also acquired two slave girls and personal masseuses named Ann and Rey Price, who appeared in his apartment by 2018. In 2019, Fireball also found himself a rivalry with a mutant baby named Tyler, who was a slave owned by a merchant named Albert Herrington. In addition, Tyler was a skilled pilot, and was the only one below 18 at the time who participated in skyraces. During a race at some point, Tyler managed to catch up to Whammo, and almost passed him. The rogue, while a skilled pilot, chose this point to reveal that he wasn’t above finding other ways to win races. Revealing a flamethrower embedded into one engine, Whammo burned a hole in Tyler’s jets, causing the baby to wreck. While in the seat of a skyracer, he used all 4 limbs to his advantage, his arms to steer and his legs to manipulate the finer instruments in the plane. Whammo often used his fame for cheap dalliances with girls, and also had his hands in several affairs for the Mayor. On his padded racing suit hung numerous trophy coins, a testament to his success. In order to ensure victory, the wily rogue would stop at nothing. While bribing and flat-out cheating were certainly useful, Whammo largely preferred either pressing his opponents from the track and into obstacles or using the built-in weapons on his plane. He would even toy and sabotage other planes when racers were not looking. At one time, his vehicle was designed to shoot nails into opponents; later, he poured funds into his racer to install a flamethrower. Skyrace In the year of 2020, Whammo was the obvious favorite to win the race for Tyler’s freedom. He also got into a fight with Force Baby in retaliation for Force Baby accidentally spitting a hot dog he attempted to eat after learning of its cost, into Whammo’s coffee. However, Tyler, who was also one of his opponents in the race, broke up the fight before it began. Whammo dismissed his anger at Force Baby to insult Tyler’s chances at racing. Sometime before the race, Whammo gave a secret note to a droid to deliver to Albert Herrington. In the first lap, he destroyed Natalie’s plane in the first stretch of the course. In the second lap, he used the illegal flamethrower mounted on his racer to roast Timothy’s engines, destroying his plane. He also ditched a piece of iron into Luke Burton’s giant engine turbines, blowing it up. In addition, he also was targeted by fellow racer Linda for death in large part due to his cheating methods, although Linda never got the opportunity to kill him, ending up getting killed in a cave during the first lap. However, during the last lap, Tyler caught up with him. After a few attempts to ram his plane into Tyler’s to knock him off course, their planes tangled with each other. Tyler boosted his engines, sending Whammo’s plane flying. It hit a rock, went spinning, and then burst into three flaming pieces. His ship was devastated when it hit the ground and exploded. Whammo did survive; in fact, he wasn’t even physically injured, only cursing in frustration over his defeat. The loss was a temporary blow to Whammo’s reputation and ego. Whammo recovered quickly and purchased a new racer. With that, he showed up his rivals at two more races the following season. Whammo went on to win many more races, with his brutal competitive edge. However, he was later arrested for breaking into someone’s home. NoHead Alliance Escape and Alliance After his escape from capture at Prison Beta, Whammo had no choice but to join Hell Burnbottom, where he begged for an application. Burnbottom’s ghost said he was not to be a NoHead, but an acolyte, for the time being. Burnbottom also revealed that Mr. Stupid NoHead's soul had been recently crushed. He went to retrieve Hell Burnbottom’s sword from the NoHead base, then traveled to Bast Castle, outside of Lioness graveyard. Hell Burnbottom’s soul left the underworld and followed Whammo to Bast Castle. Both took up temporary residence there. Over time, Whammo tried unsuccessfully to convince Burnbottom to use a subject other than Lindsay Kellerman to rebuild his body, but Burnbottom saw this as an attempt at desertion and claimed that Whammo was regretting ever returning to him in the first place. Hell Burnbottom noted how Whammo always flinched when he set eyes upon him and shuddered when touching him, which further enforced his belief that Whammo would have turned on him were he given the opportunity. When Hell Burnbottom prepared to kill the same teen who had destroyed NoHead’s soul, Whammo eagerly prepared to engage him. For his next assignment, Whammo was sent with the Lunch Money Bandit to capture Master Intelligence. Whammo neglected his duty, with the result that Intelligence escaped and nearly sabotaged the plan. However, he was intercepted by the Lunch Money Bandit and Whammo was punished using lightning. During the events surrounding Red X’s arrival, Whammo killed a vulture. He then plucked a bone from its corpse and took it to Lioness graveyard, burying it in front of Mean King’s grave. Hell Burnbottom immediately sent a call telling him to send a probe to the MBH. He found that the S.M.S.B. members were all making plates as an assignment, and suggested Burnbottom turn Lindsay’s into a transport only she would be affected by touching. Burnbottom agreed to that. When he returned shortly before the restoration, Whammo volunteered to jinx Lindsay’s plate into the secret transport. However, Hell Burnbottom insisted the Lunch Money Bandit do it instead. Whammo proceeded to Lioness graveyard and prepared the potion. The next day, Lindsay touched the plate, transporting her to the Lioness graveyard per Burnbottom’s plot. It was at this time that Whammo performed the ritual on Lindsay by slicing off three of her hairs off to restore Hell Burnbottom to a physical body, also using a crow’s egg and a dead vulture’s bone. As a reward for his assistance, Burnbottom made him a NoHead officially. It was this event that made it apparent to the public that Whammo was free and an active NoHead. After Whammo helped Burnbottom return to full power and attain a full body, he was sent to find the NoHead base that had been deserted in December 2019. He found it, but everything was deactivated. Taking up the plans for the robotic fighters, Whammo returned and said they’d have to make do with Bast Castle for the moment. Death Whammo Fireball was present at the Battle of Bast Castle in 2031. When Hell Burnbottom fought Sebiscuits, Whammo waited nearby; he offered him help when he was knocked over by the shock wave from his death blow, but was coldly rebuked. Whammo eagerly asked Burnbottom if he could check Sebiscuits for signs of life, but was refused and instead he sent the Lunch Money Bandit to confirm his death. When the bandit told Burnbottom that Sebiscuits was dead, all three followed Burnbottom to the front to announce Sebiscuits’ death to the S.M.S.B. When the battle resumed, Whammo fought Lindsay and Master Intelligence at once. They were able to disarm him, but Whammo dodged the death blow and tied them up. Whammo telekinetically threw Telekinibabe into the adjoining room. He apparated into the room subsequently. He then threw Telekinibabe to the ground and proceeded to punch Telekinibabe and kick him. As Telekinibabe attempted to regain his footing, Fireball strangled him with his sword-free hand and threw him back to the floor. He roughly punched him again. Telekinibabe told Whammo the dark side will always result in failure. Whammo pushed Telekinibabe back and advanced, telling Telekinibabe he should have killed him a decade ago. However, Telekinibabe drew his sword and told him off. With that, he carried on the fight. Telekinibabe came at Whammo in a frenzied demonstration of Form V, hammering Whammo’s defenses. As their one-on-one duel reached the incinerator, they engaged in a blade-lock. With a swift maneuver, Telekinibabe broke the lock, then pushed Whammo into the flaming incinerator. Physical Description In his youth, Whammo was described as being a pale young man with black hair and freckles. In his early 30s, he still had pale, slightly freckled skin and a mop of frizzy hair, but his face was lined, and was much older-looking. During his fight with Telekinibabe in 2033, Whammo’s face would alight with diabolical mania. Prior to his capture and arrest, he often sported a pocket watch that was golden in color. When decked out for a race, Whammo always looked his finest. On his heavily-padded racing suit hung numerous trophy coins, a testament to his success. Personality and Traits Whammo was intelligent, diabolical, aggressive, intensely hateful, and constantly felt the need to prove his superiority over anybody else. He was obviously a quite powerful Muggle, having demonstrated sufficient ability during his fight with Telekinibabe. Whammo was also perceptively observant and exceptionally manipulative, with a large attention span. Whammo was extremely devoted to Hell Burnbottom and regarded him as a father figure. His loyalty was matched only by Mean King and the Lunch Money Bandit. He also seemed to know much of Mr. Stupid NoHead. However, Whammo’s immense loyalty to the NoHeads, as well as skyracing, blinded him to those who truly loved him, namely his parents. They sacrificed much to give him a second chance at a happy life, which Whammo tragically wasted in his passion for racing and later his obsession to reunite with the surviving NoHeads. In addition, Whammo had deluded himself into believing that he alone understood NoHead, and that they were closest to each other due to their commons, to which was in fact not true as NoHead never desired a friend nor understood human affections. One reason for Whammo’s behavior may be the fact that his parents neglected him during his teenage years, despite having apologized and offering to help him start over. The year he spent in Prison Beta also furthered his mental decline. He was also very sadistic. Whammo also loved football in his youth. Also, as a young man, he was extremely emotional, weeping and screaming constantly in Prison Beta—though this can be supremely expected among the prisoners. He was prominently hypocritical as well. Powers and Abilities Whammo Fireball had not earned a license to Apparate, but he used the ability frequently during the Plot to Restore Hell Burnbottom as well as the Third NoHead War to great success, even when forced to Apparate with only a few seconds' notice or while guiding others. He also used apparition during the breakout from Prison Beta to a very impressive degree to get himself and Cygnus Evans over an incredibly vast distance even though he was inexperienced. Relationships Hell Burnbottom Behind the Scenes The only time Whammo's last name was mentioned was in "Revenge of Hell Burnbottom." Albert Herrington announced: "Introducing our champion, Whammo Fireball!" His surname was never spoken out loud again. Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Those destroyed Category:Adults Category:Villains immediately revealed to be bad Category:Murderers Category:6 foot characters Category:Males Category:The Super Babies villains Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Villains Category:Fobbles Category:Bullies Category:Thieves